Dr Ho: License to Practice
Dr Ho: License to Practice is the fourth episode of Season 5 of the JonTron Show. In it, Jon does a review of another infomercial, much like the Flex Tape video. In said infomercial, Jon is advertised a product that will supposedly reduce back pain. In actuality, the product is a mere scam and takes the form of a glorified airbag not unlike an oversized blood pressure device. This episode is sponsored and includes an advertisement for the mobile game, RAID: Shadow Legends. More information can be found below. Plot Following a sponsored message for the game RAID: Shadow Legends, the episode begins proper with Jon doing a trademark James Bond Gun Barrel scene where in he becomes crippled by back pain. After an intro, he remains standing, hunched over, unable to move. Once Jon realises he's staring into a gun barrel he pushes through the pain and forces himself to move. Cut to Jon's living room, where he introduces Dr. Ho, an Asian Entrepreneur (scam artist) trying to make it big (scam people) with his medical product (scam). Jon makes sure to make fun of the guy's name by calling him "a ho" and his occupation, calling him a chiropractor (which have somewhat fallen under scrutiny in recent years). Dr. Ho sells a patented "Decompression Belt" -- that is to say, a heavyweight champ wrestling belt fitted with a blood pressure device that, in theory, is supposed to lift the spinal columns to relieve pressure on the lower back and pelvis. This sounds reasonable, except for the fact that it doesn't work. Jon pulls up the infomercial for the audience's enjoyment. The video begins with a man named John Cremeans welcoming the viewer to the video, which is called "Living Without Back Pain", to which Jon says hello and immediately asks where Dr. Ho is. John goes on to ask if the viewers suffer from Bak, Hip, or Leg pain. To which Jon retorts that he suffers from pain of the brain, starting the recurring gag of this episode where a brief snippet of sad music plays after Jon says something depressing. John then makes the usual claims in advertising which blow feelings out of proportion in hopes of gaining an emotional resonance with their audience, which would then lead to them more likely purchasing the product. Shady stuff. Jon lampshades this by rewording it as if the person suffering from leg pain has virtually become a different person and has hurt someone that they love because of it. Mr. Cremeans then begins to introduce Dr. Ho, who is shown in a series of snippets providing back massages, neck popping and showing off patches. Jon makes it seem as tho Dr. Ho is trying to perform CPR on a man laying face-down and how it doesn't work that way. He then comments that the man may be dead and that Dr. Ho is merely tenderizing him. He makes fun of John's statement that Dr. Ho studies clinical science, over a clip of him stirring some sort of solution into a liquid, making Jon further call into question these claims. The next clip shows Dr. Ho helping a woman to relieve pain by lifting one of her legs. However, the thing about this that catches Jon's attention is the exorbitant amount of Pharmaceutical Degrees in the background. He brings up the fact that, the shadier the doctor, the more degrees they'll have in any given shot to try and cover up for their incompetence. This segues into a skit where Jon poses as a doctor named "Jay Teegh" (likely pronounced JT) who is being interviewed. He suddenly cuts the interview and requests that the camera be turned to show off a wall covered from top to bottom in PhDs. He rudely remarks that his patients' complaints are not his problem, pointing to his degrees as proof of this. He then walks out into a hall with countless degrees plastering the walls, ceiling and floor. Jon inevitably steps on and breaks one, but retorts that it was a measly couple bucks online, and that he'd have a replacement in no time. We then jump back to the commercial, where John welcomes on stage, Dr. Michael Ho, who enthusiastically waltzes on-camera and shakes John's hand. Jon points this out, noting how unnatural it was that he was so ready to come on. When asked how the belt works, Dr. Ho begins by explaining that most back pain is caused by muscle tension, stiff joints and...well...he says "degenerative disks" but his accent makes it sound like "Degentive Tests" or "Degentive Tears", something Jon points out. Furthermore, Dr. Ho's repeated usage of twisting and pulling gestures with his fists makes Jon uncomfortable. He compares this to a spine-ripping fatality from Mortal Kombat, although he forgets who performs it, stating Scorpion, when it's actually Sub-Zero (though the cameraman thinks he's referring to Predator, which isn't incorrect). The commercial goes on to talk about medical fallacies, such as the supposed belief in a pill for back pain, which leads into another depressing Joke with sad music. Jon starts cockily calling scam on Dr. Ho's practices in the meantime. (More to come.) Sponsored Message This episode of JonTron included a sponsored message by Plarium Global Ltd. for their mobile game, RAID: Shadow Legends. The game is a free-to-play mobile RPG with a storyline, unlockable characters, large bossfights, Player-versus-Player modes, and much, much more. Jon was granted specialised download links for the games in his video description. For a limited time, players who download the game via one of those links, can get a head start in the game with a money bonus. Android users can download the game for free here. iOS users can download the game for free here. Trivia * Running Gags: ** Jon saying something depressing, prompting a small snippet of a sad keyboard piece to play before smash cutting to something else. ** Jon screaming "Stop it, Timmy!" ** Jon referencing Notre-Dame. * This episode features two untimely references to Notre-Dame and was released on the same day as a large fire had started at the cathedral, destroying a significant portion of it. Given the length of time episodes take to produce, it was most likely pure coincidence. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Media review Category:Collaboration videos Category:2019 videos